MIDDLE FINGER
by qtalitazahra
Summary: Ini Genre thriller pertama yang aku coba buat hehehe, hope like it


Qtalita New Story..

A trhiller Eum just a little bit

Cast : Always Wonkyu

Ps : #Np Given Up-Linkin Park

Seorang namja berjalan tegas dibalik rimbunan sakura dibelakang sebuah mansion tua, di tangannya sebuah tas lumayan besar terlampir.

Ia melepaskan kacamata hitamnya saat ia membuka cepat pintu yang terlihat sangat reot itu. Ia bersiul melintasi ruang demi ruangan mansion yang gelap dan berdebu.

Krieeettt

Ia membuka sebuah ruangan yang satu-satunya memiliki penerangan, itupun hanya sebuah lampu gantung usang, yang hanya cukup memberi penerangan satu arah dibawahnya.

"Selamat sore nona"

Suara bassnya membuat seseorang yang disebut 'nona' mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa lemas. Tangan dan kakinya terikat kuat di sebuah kursi, matanya tampak sayu dengan beberapa bekas membiru disampingnya.

"Le-lepaskan aku" Yeoja yang disebut nona berbisik, Sang namja berdecih.

"Melepasmu? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan bermimpi!"

Sang namja berjongkok didepan yeoja yang ia panggil nona, ia mengeluarkan selembar foto berukuran lumayan besar dari balik tasnya. Ia menghela nafas sebentar lalu memperlihatkannya.

"Kau yang mengirim gambar ini bukan?"

"…"

"Jawab!" Si namja mencengkeram rahang 'nona', membuat yeoja itu memekik tertahan. Ia mengangguk.

"Kau juga yang menjebaknya untuk berfoto denganmu bukan?"

"…"

"Apa kau masih tidak mau mengaku?"

Namja berbadan cukup tinggi itu melepas cengkramannya, ia meraih sesuatu dari tasnya, sebuah cutter berukuran kecil namun terlihat sangat tajam. Ia memainkan benda itu disekitar pipi dan rahang sang 'nona'.

"Atau mungkin benda ini bisa membuatmu mengaku"

Sreeetttt

"Aaaarrrrrgggghhhh!"

Sebuah sayatan kecil namun memanjang terbentuk dari pipi, Namja menarik senyumnya. Darah segar mengalir membasahi leher si 'nona', ia terisak.

"Sssstttt, jangan menangis nona, airmatamu tidak berguna disini" diangkatnya dagu Sang yeoja menggunakan ujung cutternya, mau tidak mau yeoja itupun mengikuti gerakannya jika ia tidak ingin dagunya juga terluka.

"Jadi, apa kau tetap tidak mau mengaku?"

"..."

"..."

"Baiklah jika itu ma-"

"Ne, ne, a-aku mengaku.. aku yang me-menjebak siwon" Yeoja itu sesenggukan, Sang namja menatapnya penuh rasa jijik.

"Kau tahu nona yang terhormat, Siwon adalah seorang suami, menikah atas dasar cinta, selama ini hubungan ini baik-baik saja, tapi setelah kau hadir.." Namja yang memainkan cutter itu melirik nona yang bernama stella

"Berantakan.." Lanjutnya menjambak rambut stella, stella mendongak. Menahan rasa sakit dirambut serta pipi dan sekitar matanya.

"Kau sadar huh? Kau sudah ditolak! Tapi kenapa kau masih saja merusak! Wae? Wae!" Namja itu berteriak, tidak ia sadari airmatanya menetes. Emosinya benar-benar dalam masa kritis.

Brraaaaakkk!

dilemparnya yeoja itu dengan sekali hentakan menggunakan rambutnya, membuat beberapa helai tertinggal di tangannya. Patahan kursi membuat yeoja tadi terlepas dari ikatannya, ia mencoba bangkit dan berlari.

"Hei, urusan kita belum selesai nona"

Namja itu menarik tangannya hingga ia terjerembab jatuh ke lantai dingin, darah mengucur dari dahi dan hidungnya. Sang namja tertawa.

"Sakit? Huh? Sakit yang kau rasakan tidak sebanding dengan sakit yang istri dan anak-anaknya rasakan!"

Praaaannng

Namja itu berbalik memukul sebuah cermin hingga pecah berantakan, ia dapat melihat lelehan merah mengalir dari kepalan tangannya.

"Bahkan, sakit ditangan ini tidak sebanding dengan luka yang selalu kau buat nona" lirihnya. Sang yeoja masih telentang tidak berdaya, tubuhnya terasa luluh lantah.

"Eommaku, Ia selalu mengajarkanku agar bersikap lembut pada seorang wanita. Tapi kau! Kau membuka mataku bahwa wanita sepertimu tidak selayaknya hidup!"

Braaaakkk..

Sosok namja itu memukul meja didepannya hingga nyaris terbelah dua, membuat yeoja yang sedari tadi menangis semakin terisak. Ia mencoba bangun dan memeluk kaki kokoh didepannya.

"Mianhe..mianhe..aku mohon maafkan aku"

Namja tadi berjongkok, ia kembali mencengkeram rahang sang yeoja, kembali bermain dengan cutternya.

"Mata ini..tidak seharusnya menatap lapar suami orang"

"..."

"Bibir ini..tidak seharusnya mencium bibir namja orang lain"

"…"

"Dan tubuhmu ini..tidak seharusnya dilihat oleh ayah dari anak-anak kecil itu"

"…"

Yeoja tersebut bergetar dibawah goresan-goresan cutter yang menari indah diwajahnya. Ia diam, benar-benar diam, menahan isakannya.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika benda ini menyisakan pesan untukmu?"

Sreeettt

Sreeeettt

Sreeettt

Cutter pun menari di alis, bibir, serta lengan sang yeoja.

"Aaarrrrgggghhhhh!"

Sang namja menghentakkan wajah itu ke lantai. Tidak terlalu keras namun cukup menyakitkan, ia memasukkan cutter dan barang-barangnya kembali ke dalam tas. Menatap sekilas yeoja yang sepertinya telah pingsan itu lalu berdecih.

"Hukumanmu untuk hari ini selesai nona, sampai jumpa besok"

...

"Baby.. kau baru pulang? Darimana saja kau? Baby min dan baby suho menangis terus sejak kau pergi"

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Siwon yang terlihat kerepotan mengasuh kedua balita kembarnya, ia menghela nafas panjang, lalu meletakkan tasnya dikamar. Beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali lalu menggendong Baby suho yang belum juga berhenti menangis sementara Baby minho telah terlelap digendongan ayahnya.

Kyuhyun berlalu dalam diam, Siwon hanya mampu bersabar atas kondisi mereka yang memang sedikit dalam masalah, akibat foto-foto mesranya di hongkong bersama seorang yeoja beberapa hari yang lalu sampai ke tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu..baby, kau masih marah?"

"…"

"Baby, mianhe.. aku sudah menjelaskan bukan? Ini salah paham, aku.. aku.."

"Ssssttt, diamlah Choi Siwon, anakku tengah tertidur" Kyuhyun berbalik, Suwho telah terlelap dalam pelukannya, ia kemudian meletakkan Suho di kamarnya, lalu kembali meraih Minho dan meletakkannya dalam kamar yang sama.

Setelah urusan anak mereka selesai, Kyuhyun berjalan kea rah dapur, ia membuka lemari es lalu mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan cepat saji yang memang selalu ia siapkan untuk keluarganya, maklum saja ia belum terlalu pandai untuk memasak.

"Kau pasti belum makan Choi, lebih baik aku memasak dulu" Kyuhyun terlihat sibuk berjalan kesana-kemari mempersiapkan makan malam mereka. Sementara Siwon memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sejak beberapa hari ini memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Choi' atau 'Choi Siwon' tangannya terkepal nyaris memutih. Siwon berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

Sreeeettt..

Siwon menarik Kyuhyun agar menghadap kearahnya.

"Berhenti seolah kita baik-baik saja Choi Kyuhyun" Siwon berkata tegas, wajahnya tegang menatap tepat manik kelam mata istrinya.

"Kita memang baik-baik saja Choi Siwon, paling tidak hingga perceraian kita dikabulkan pengadilan dan anak-anak ada bersamaku" Kyuhyun melepas rengkuhan Siwon di lengannya, ia hendak berbalik namun Siwon kembali menahannya.

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, aku tidak akan pernah menceraikanmu, ingat itu!"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, ia sudah cukup menangis beberapa hari ini, dan kali ini ia tidak akan bersikap lemah lagi.

"Perceraian ini tidak akan pernah terjadi jika saja kau bisa menahan dirimu Choi"

"Menahan apa?"

"Kau jangan bersikap bodoh! Kau tahu persis akar permasalahan kita seperti apa!"

"Aku sudah jelaskan padamu berkali-kali.. aku dijebak baby.."

Suara Siwon melemah, ia tahu dirinya salah. Membiarkan yeoja itu mengajaknya berbincang hingga mabuk dan tidak sadarkan diri, ia sangat tahu dirinya sensitive dengan minuman keras namun yeoja itu sungguh pandai menggodanya.

"Dan kau juga tahu, aku menunggu teleponmu malam itu, anak-anak merindukanmu.. dan kau.."

Kyuhyun terhenti, ia menunduk menggigit bibir bawahnya, jemarinya bertaut dalam genggaman. Siwon tahu istrinya tengah menahan tangis, ia merengkuh tubuh ringkih dan tinggi didepannya.

"Mianhe..mianhe..mianhe.. aku benar-benar minta maaf baby, aku sangat mencintaimu, sangat mencintai anak-anak kita, aku benar-benar mencintai kalian semua"

Kyuhyun semakin bergetar.

Sreeeettt…

"Ucapkan itu di pengadilan nanti Choi" Kyuhyun mendorong Siwon, menghapus kasar airmatanya lalu kembali berkutat dengan masakannya.

"Baby.."

"Aku lelah, jadi duduklah dan kita makan malam"

Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan Siwon yang berdiri lesu, ia bahkan bersikap seolah mereka tengah makan malam seperti biasanya.

"Baby, tanganmu?"

Kyuhyun melirik tangannya yang dibalut perban. Ia menelan ludah berusaha berfikir untuk alas an yang tepat.

"Ini terjepit pintu"

"Baby, lain kali kau harus hati-hati, aku khawatir jika ka-"

"Sudah, diamlah dan makan saja. Janagn mengkhawatirkanku Choi"

Siwon mematung, Kyuhyun semakin bersikap dingin padanya, apalagi saat mereka tengah berdua seperti ini.

"Oh iya, dan jangan memanggilku 'baby' kau seharusnya membiasakan dirimu memanggilku 'Kyuhyun' " Lanjutnya membuat selera makan Siwon hilang, ia berdiri.

"Aku selesai" Ucapnya lalu berbalik meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

Sepeninggal Siwon, Kyuhyun menunduk, airmatanya menetes lalu mengalir deras, ia tidak tahan dengan semua ini, sangat tidak tahan, namun luka kali ini mengajarkannya untuk lebih dewasa.

Tanpa ia sadar mata-mata polos anak mereka tengah menatapnya pilu.

"Hyung..mommy kenapa?" Sang adik Suho menarik piyama hyung kembarnya

"Hyung tidak tahu cuho, mommy cepeltinya cedang cedih" Minho berbalik, menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia menarik tangan adiknya untuk kembali ke ranjang mereka, dengan langkah layaknya seorang balita 5 tahun.

"Cuho tidak mau mommy cedih Hiks.." sang adik mulai merengut, Minho memeluknya.

"Tenang caja cuho, ingan pecan halaboeji?"

Suho mengangguk lucu lalu tersenyum, mereka lalu berlari kecil menuju meja nakas yang setinggi dagu mereka. Sang kakak minho, memegang kendali. Suho hanya memperhatikan hyungnya itu dengan mengisap jempolnya.

Minho meraih gagang telepon dengan susah payah, menekan speed dial yang telah kakeknya ajarkan. Mereka dijadikan mata-mata khusus ketika mommy mereka sedih atau daddy mereka nakal untuk melaporkan setiap kejadian ke kakek mereka.

"Yeobceo, halaboeji.." Minho menutup mulutnya, ia tadi sontak memekik saat panggilannya diangkat.

"…"

"Ne, kami cudah tidul tadi, tapi kami cekalang tdak bica lagi"

"..."

"Mommy menangis lagi halaboeji"

"..."

"Hiks..Minho takut..Cuho juga..hiks.."

"..."

"Ne, allaceo"

Sambungan terputus, Minho menghapus airmatanya, ia menatap suho yang masih mengemut jempolnya sambil duduk disamping ranjang, matanya sudah tampak sayu, menandakan ngantuk telah menyerangnya.

"Cuho..Halaboeji akan membuat mommy tidak cedih lagi, cekalang kita tidul ne"

Suho mengangguk-angguk, ia merebahkan tubuh kecilnya, diikuti Minho yang terlelap di ranjang yang sama.

"Jaljayo cuho.."

"Jaljayo hyung.."

...

Keesokan harinya, Siwon terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun yang meringkuk di sofa ruang tengah mereka, tanpa selimut.

"Baby.. kenapa kau tidur disini?"

Siwon hendak mengangkat Kyuhyun namun ia kembali terkejut, suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi.

"Baby, kau demam!" Siwon kelabakan, ia bergegas mengangkat Kyuhyun dan meletakkannya di ranjang kamar mereka lalu menyelimutinya sebatas dagu. Kyuhyun mengerang. Ia membuka matanya yang terasa berat.

"Choi, aku harus pergi.. tolong jaga anak-anak sebentar"

Kyuhyun mencoba bangun namun lengan kekar Siwon menahannya.

"Ani! Kau demam, kau tidak boleh pergi"

"Hanya sebentar Choi"

"Tidak"

"Choi Siwon"

"Aku bilang tidak!"

Siwon setengah berteriak, ia menatap Kyuhyun yang matanya telah berkaca-kaca.

"Baby, mian.."

"Aku harus pergi"

Kyuhyun bergegas, nyaris berlari meninggalkan Siwon, ia meraih tas dan jaket hitamnya lalu berlalu, tanpa sempat Siwon cegah. Siwon mengerang frustasi, ia mengacak rambutnya.

Meanwhile..

"Selamat pagi nona"

Suara bass yang kemarin terdengar berat kini sedikit serak, Namja tinggi berpakaian serba hitam itu berjalan sedikit terseok masuk ke salah satu ruangan di mansion tua itu.

Matanya membulat, ia tidak menemukan yeoja menjijikkan itu tergeletak dilantai, namun ia menemukan sosok itu tergantung dengan leher membiru di sebuah kayu yang melintang di ruangan.

"Wow, kau mengambil keputusan cepat stella-ssi"

Namja tadi berjalan mengitari mayat Stella yang masih tergantung

"Padahal aku masih ingin bermain denganmu"

Sang namja hendak menyentuh kakinya namun secepat kilat ia menarik kembali jemarinya, memasukkannya ke dalam saku lalu meraih ponselnya.

"Yeobseo..kalian dimana?"

"..."

"Sekarang masuklah, bereskan semua ini"

"..."

"Ok"

Plip..

"Hhhh, sangat senang berkenalan denganmu Nona Stella.."

Namja itu menyeringai, berjalan hendak meninggalkan ruangan dan menyerahkan semuanya pada anak buahnya.

Sedetik sebelum ia membuka pintu, kepalanya berbalik. Dengan senyuman penuh ia berkata

"Kita belum sempat berkenalan, Aku Cho Kangin, sampai bertemu di alam baka"

Namja bernama Cho Kangin itu melangkah santai meninggalkan mansion, ia beberapa kali berpapasan dengan anak buahnya yang telah ia hubungi.

Deru mobilnya masih tidak terlalu jauh saat mansion tua di tengah hutan itu mengepulkan asap hitam, Kangin menyeringai.

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menyakiti anakku dan keluarga mereka"

Ya, Kangin adalah appa dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun, Kangin yang seorang mafia besar, Kangin yang seorang Bandar senjata.

Kangin yang sangat menyayangi keluarganya.

…

Kyuhyun menghela nafas di depan pusara eommanya, ia mengeratkan jaket. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing, perutnya juga terasa mual.

Tangannya mengusap nisan orang yang paling ia sayangi itu, matanya tidak sengaja menatap tangannya yang dipenuhi perban.

"Eomma, mianhe aku menangis lagi hari ini"

"Mianhe, kemarin aku memukuli nisanmu"

"Mianhe, aku..aku.."

Kyuhyun terisak, ia memeluk lututnya. Namun saat ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya, pandangannya memudar, gelap, dadanya terasa sesak.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Ia terjatuh, bertepatan dengan sebuah rengkuhan di tubuhnya.

"Siwonnie.."

Kyuhyun tidak sadarkan diri.

Siwon melarikan Kyuhyun ke Rumah Sakit terdekat, ia mendekap istrinya selama pemeriksaan, sementara sang Babies bersama orang tua Siwon.

"Siwon-ssi, istri anda hanya mengalami kelelahan dan tekanan, dengan kondisinya yang lemah ia tidak bisa memiliki beban fikiran terlalu besar, apalagi dengan kehamilannya yang telah memasuki bulan kedua"

Siwon terdiam. Lalu matanya membulat

"Ne, hamil?"

"Ye, Siwon-ssi, selamat istri anda hamil 2 bulan"

Siwon hendak melompat saking gembiranya, namun ia sadar ini masih rumah sakit dan ia juga masih sadar kalau diantara mereka masih ada sedikit masalah.

"Kamsahamnida ulsanim"

Siwon menjabat tangan sang dokter dengan erat, senyum merekah diwajahnya.

"Ughh.." Kyuhyun sadar, Siwon dengan cepat menggenggam tangan Istrinya. Sementara Dokter meninggalkan ruang untuk mereka berdua.

"Baby.."

"Siwonnie, aku dimana?"

"Kau di rumah sakit baby, tadi kau pingsan, kau membuatku benar-benar khawatir" Siwon mengecup jemari Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang sadar segera menarik tangannya.

Siwon mendesah.

"Baby, aku minta maaf dengan semua kejadian ini, aku benar-benar menyesal, tapi kau harus tahu, dalam hidupku hanya kau dan anak-anak yang paling aku cintai, tidak ada yang lain, hanya kalian dan akan selamanya begitu"

"…"

"Baby, Kau satu-satunya yang mampu membuat hatiku bergetar, membuat hatiku terisi, hanya kau yang mampu membuatku bertingkah seperti orang bodoh, hanya kau yang mampu membuatku tenang, dank au tahu itu"

"…"

"Baby.."

"Hyung, berhentilah berkata yang tidak-tidak, kau penggombal"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon lalu sebuah senyuman terpatri di bibirnya.

"Maafmu aku terima hyung"

Siwon menghambur memeluk Kyuhyun tidak terlalu erat, ia mengecup dahi istrinya berulang-ulang.

"Gomawo baby, aku berjanji tidak akan mengulang kesalahanku lagi, aku berjanji"

Kyuhyun merengut, Dahi Siwon bertaut.

"Wae baby?"

"Kenapa kau memelukku tidak erat hyung?"

Siwon terkekeh, ia mengigit bibirnya lalu berdehem

"Aku tidak ingin menyakiti uri aegya" Ucapnya seraya mengelus perut rata Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau hamil lagi baby.."

Kyuhyun terkejut, ia refleks menyentuh perutnya. Ia tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku hamil?"

"Ne, kita akan memiliki baby lagi.."

Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon, ia menangis bukan karena sedih namun karena haru.

"Saranghae Choi Siwon"

"Nado baby, Nado Choi Kyuhyun"

END


End file.
